Behind Their Masks
by narutoandhinatafan15
Summary: What if Hinata was to be sealed after Naruto left, what if Naruto found out? What if Naruto wasn't all he seemed to be? What are both Naruto and Hinata hiding from everyone? Please read is good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character although I wish I did.

**This is my first story so be nice.**

A young blonde ninja can be see lying in a field. This is very normal for some ninjas but this was not just some ninja this was the hidden leaf village's number one knuckle head ninja Naruto Uzumaki and it was very unusual to see him standing still.

"Naruto, why are you lying in a field? I thought you would be with your friends" said the one and only toad-summoning, perverted Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage? I just needed some time on my own" replied Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto? We leave the village in three days, you know?" asked Jiraiya.

"I know and that is probably my main problem" answered Naruto.

"What do you mean, I thought that you want to go on this training trip" said Jiraiya.

"I do, it is just that… well… I'll miss the village and my friends so much" replied Naruto.

"Then go spend time with them while you still can" suggested Jiraiya.

"Your right, Thanks Pervy Sage" said Naruto as he started running away smiling.

"That kid is something else" said Jiraiya to himself.

Naruto runs through the village headed to the Hyuga mansion. He wanted to talk to Hinata but she wasn't at the training areas so he figured that she was at her home. Naruto was running full speed though the streets, he was too busy thinking about what he would say to Hinata when he saw her that he didn't realize that he was going to run into someone before it was too late.

"Hey watch where your going, you little…Naruto?" Yelled the person he ran into. Naruto looked up to see none other then Tenten standing over him with her fist raised.

"Damn…Sorry Tenten, I was thinking and wasn't paying much attendance to where I was going. Sorry" rushed Naruto scared for his life.

"It's okay Naruto, just a question, where are you going in such a hurry" Tenten questioned calming down immediately .

"Well I want to spend as much time with my friends as I can for the next three days until I leave for training" explained Naruto.

"Naruto that doesn't really explain why you are headed this way" insisted Tenten

"Well… I was looking for Hinata… and Neji but they weren't at the training areas so I figured that they would be at the Hyuga mansion" replied a nervous Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, smiled slightly and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

_'Is he blushing? Oh My GOD, he is blushing. What the? but Naruto never blushes. This is weird, there is only one explanation, but I thought he liked Sakura.' _

"Well... your right, they are at the Hyuga mansion. I was just there" said Tenten.

"Okay, thanks Tenten" said Naruto as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Naruto" yelled Tenten unexpectedly. Naruto turned to face her again.

"Yeah, what is it Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I just want to say that you better beware of Neji, he has gotten slightly overprotective of Hinata since the chunin exams. Thank you, Naruto" replied Tenten.

"For what?" asked Naruto.

"You changed Neji in one fight when I had been trying for a whole year" explained Tenten.

"Yeah… well it was nothing. See you later Tenten… Oh and tell Bushy brow that I want a fight with him tomorrow" yelled Naruto as he turned and started to run.

"Will do Naruto, goodbye" shouted Tenten in return as he run out of her sight.

"I wonder if he is finally starting to like Hinata. Maybe, I have to go find Ino" said Tenten to herself as started walking down the street again.

Please read and review.

It will make me very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Naruto or it's characters and never will.

**I would like to thank my editor Jak Pennin for looking over my work and fixing my mistake. Thanks mate your the best.**

**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed. You guys rock.**

Naruto entered the mansion by sneaking in unnoticed, funny how people who could see miles away were too stuck up to notice things that were right under their noses. Naruto thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with Tenten.

_'You were SO smart there Naruto, I can't believe what an idiot I am, I mean I promised myself long ago that I would not reveal my feelings for Hinata until I was strong enough to protect her, better yet NEVER. Then I go and do a stupid thing like blush in front Tenten when talking about Hinata. BLOODY HELL! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!_

Naruto was busy thinking but he had made sure to hide his chakra presence. He was headed towards the dojo when he heard voices through a window near by. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks afraid he had been court, he knew the Hyuga clan hated him just like most of the village. But what he heard through the window made his blood run cold. He stepped closer to the window, trying to hear better. He listened carefully making sure not to make a sound.

"This has gone on long enough Hiashi, the girl must be sealed" said one of the clan elders the rest seemed to agree with him.

"Yes I know and she will be sealed very soon" said Hiashi, the clan head and Hinata's father.

"When is very soon" yelled another.

"When the demon brat leaves the village in three days we shall seal her" said Hiashi.

"But why three days? Hanabi is a much better heiress then her" said another.

"Because she is a friend to the demon brat, and we all know what happens when someone tries to hurt one of his friends" said Hiashi agreeing with the clan elders. Naruto finally figured out who they were talking about.

_'Wait, her, heiress, friend of the demon brat, HINATA? Oh, no they don't. I will not let Hinata be sealed, over my dead body will I let them. _

"Hinata shall be sealed in three days time, agreed?" announced Hiashi.

Meanwhile, Neji had just left Hinata in the dojo because he saw Naruto with his Byakugan. He wanted to see what Naruto was here for and why but didn't want to make his younger cousin nervous. Neji stopped a little way from the dojo, because he could see Naruto headed his way. Neji was surprised when Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he watched as Naruto went closer to the window and he saw Naruto listening closely to a clan meeting. Neji moved closer to Naruto and was soon standing next to him. Naruto appeared not to noticed Neji being too caught up in the conversation they were listening to. Neji only hears one sentence but it makes his blood run cold and his heart stop. He heard 'Hinata shall be sealed in three days time.' To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Hinata was the eldest child of the head of the clan, the eldest child was never sealed, well until now. Neji turned to look at Naruto and on his face was pure anger and he was leering of a massive amount of killer instance, Neji quickly grabbed him and dragged him away from the Hyuga mansion.

"Naruto, Calm down" yelled Neji as he throw Naruto onto the ground. Red chakra started spilling out of naruto and surrounding him. His finger nails grew longer and turned claw-like, his hair became more wild and feral looking, his whisper-like birth-marks grew longer and deeper. He became almost fox-like.

_'__**THAT'S IT KIT, LET ME OUT, LET ME KILL THOSE ASSHOLES FOR THREATENING YOUR MATE'**_

"**I will kill them for that" **Naruto yelled to Neji

"Naruto please just calm down" Neji shouted. Neji never got a chance to say anything else because Naruto lunged at him, sending a punch straight to Neji's head. Neji managed to dodge it but only barely.

"Naruto… please… calm down" said Neji as he dodged Naruto's wild shots.

"**Neji… get out of my way… they will pay…they will all pay!**" shouted Naruto.

"Fine, if that is the way it is…" Neji trailed off as he got into his gentle-fist stance. Naruto came at Neji again sending an upper-cut at Neji, Neji dodged and sent a round-house kick at Naruto's head. Naruto dropped to the ground and kick at Neji's legs, Neji jumped into the air. Using the momentum from his kick Naruto twisted his body around and then into a handstand, launching himself into the air by pushing hard against the ground.

'_Damn-it, it is hard enough fighting Naruto off normally let alone when he is like this. I have to finish this quickly_.'

Naruto sent a kick at Neji, who caught Naruto's leg in his hand and chucked it back at Naruto. Naruto used this to his advantage doing a full backflip and then landing a fist on Neji launching him higher into the air then appearing above Neji. Naruto lifted one leg high into the air and then brought it down on Neji, sending him straight to the ground. Neji got up slowly and wiped his bleeding lip just as Naruto touched the ground. This time, Neji charged at Naruto, sending multiple shots toward him at an amazing speed, Naruto dodged every one of them with equal amounts of speed. Naruto was so busy dodging all of the shots he never noticed Neji's hand fly to the back of his neck. The next thing Naruto knew his world was going black. Neji caught Naruto before he could hit the ground, grabbing him and carrying him on his back. He made his way to the only place he could think to take Naruto, The Hokage's tower.

"Ino…Ino…wait, I have some interesting gossip" yelled Tenten as she spirited after Ino.

"Yay… new, interesting gossip…tell me Tenten, what is it?" said Ino as she stopped and waited for Tenten to catch up, looking very interested.

"I … just saw Naruto… headed to the… Hyuga mansion" said Tenten as she tried to catch her breath.

"So?" asked Ino

"So!" Yelled Tenten

"Well, I mean it isn't surprising, Naruto IS leaving in three days so he probably went there to see Hinata and Neji" explained Ino.

"Yeah…well when I ask him about it he said he was looking for Hinata and than five seconds later added Neji and then he started BLUSHING when he said Hinata" explained Tenten.

"You don't say," replied Ino.

"Yeah but I thought he liked Sakura, so it doesn't make much sense" continued Tenten.

"Well I thought so too, but maybe this makes more sense then we think" said Ino thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Ino?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not quite sure myself but I would be keeping a close eye on these two, it could get very interesting" replied Ino.

**Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing this if I owned Naruto, no, so I don't own it, ok?  
**

"Damn Naruto, you really need to lay off of the ramen" Neji groaned as he neared the Hokage's tower.

"Tsunade is not going to be happy when she sees you and I will probably have to explain everything pretty quickly or she will beat me to a pulp, thanks Naruto" he continued not knowing how true his words were.

As Neji entered the Hokage's tower he turned and saw Shizune, Tsunade assistant. She took one look at Neji and then saw Naruto on his back, looking quite upset and concerned she said, "I guess you would like to see Lady Tsunade immediately."

"Yes please" replied Neji quickly.

Shizune walked to the hokage's door and politely waited for her to reply. Her reply was NOT very polite.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have an issue here" Shizune said nervously.

"What is it? We are quite busy here" replied Tsunade referring to her teaching Sakura a new training skill.

"Neji you can go in now" Shizune said quietly.

"Yes, thank you" replied Neji as he stiffed Naruto.

As Neji walked in he prepared himself for whatever Tsunade reaction was going to be. The moment Neji walked in Tsunade dropped the book she was handing to Sakura and looked at Neji in pure shock. Sakura had yet to realized that Neji was standing there but when she saw her sensei's face she turned around and she met with the sight of a beaten and bloody Neji and her teammate on his back, out cold.

"Neji, what the hell happened? yelled Tsunade after the shock wore off. She had one of her fist raised dangerously in the air.

"Look it wasn't my fault, I had to knock him out, he was furious and the red charka was coming out of him again" Neji explained rushed. Tsunade immediately dropped her arm and looking at Neji as to explain more. Sakura looked shocked, Neji saw this and shook his head in her direction, Tsunade turned and looked at Sakura quickly and then barked, "Sakura, get out now." Sakura looked like she was about to argue but decided against it and walked quietly out, she was clearly confused as to why she was leaving but she knew better than to argue with the Hokage. Neji wanted her out because he didn't want all of this to be all over the village.

"Ok Neji now that Sakura is gone would you kindly explain why you are bloody and beaten and why Naruto is out cold?" questioned Tsunade in a dangerous voice (for Neji) about a minute after Sakura left. Neji explained what happened, about Hinata and the sealing, about Naruto's reaction, the fight and having to carry Naruto half way across the village.

"Ok well… I think we should awaken Naruto" said Tsunade when Neji finished explaining.

"Ok" is all Neji said as he hit a series of chakra points visible only by using the Byakugan and then stood back as Naruto began to stir.

"Oh, man… why do I have a splitting headache" groaned Naruto as he slowly awoke.

"Sorry Naruto, it's one of the side-effects of being knocked out like you were" said Neji as he relaxed seeing that Naruto was acting like himself again.

"Haha, now you know how I feel Naruto" laughed Tsunade.

"Ha ha, Grandma very funny" Naruto said sarcastically as he sat up.

"Ok, getting down to business" said Tsunade suddenly very serious. When Naruto heard this he remembered what had happened before he was knocked unconscious, but he couldn't really care about the rest of it the only thing that worried him.

"Hinata" he shouted suddenly.

"Yes Naruto, she is the reason we are here, Neji told me of Hinata's sealing that is set just after you leave in three days time" explained Tsunade.

Naruto just sat there looking at the floor, deep in thought.

_'I can't believe her own father has issued this. I always thought families stuck together and protected each other but now I see not all families work like that. Poor Hinata, I mean I knew her family wasn't close but I never thought they were that distant.'_

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about her sealing" continued Tsunade. Neji was not surprised by this but Naruto was stunned by this news.

"You…can't do…anything" Naruto muttered confused and unsure.

"I'm afraid so" replied Tsunade.

"H-how… can that… b-be?" Stuttered Naruto which was very unusual for him.

"It is a clan's business and I can't change their decisions no matter what I do" responded Tsunade

"But sealing her at her age could kill her! Couldn't it?" asked Naruto unusually quiet.

"Yes it could very well do that, that's why my clan usually seals us at a young age" answered Neji. Naruto felt tears start to fall down his face, he tried to stop them and failed horribly.

"W-what are her ch-chances of… s-surviving?" Naruto choked out.

"Unfortunately they are very slim if any at all" replied Tsunade gravely. Tsunade knew that Naruto never shows his real emotions around others but here he was in front of her barely controlling himself from full on crying. She did the only thing she knew would help him. She got up out of her seat and walked slowly to Naruto who now had his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. Tsunade kneed on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto. He was shocked by this but soon he relaxed and cried into her shoulders. After a while Naruto grabbed a hold of his emotions and pulled away muttering a quiet thank-you. Tsunade stood back up and walked back to her desk. Naruto stayed sitting on the ground now trying to find some way around the sealing.

'_There must be something we can do to stop this, anything. Nothing, there is nothing I can do cause I am leaving before it happens…wait… that might actually work.'_

Neji was starting to worry for Naruto sanity because Naruto was starting to smile.

"Naruto?" questioned Neji. Naruto looked up at Neji and the small smile on his face grew larger then he turned to Tsunade

"I think I might have found a way around this mess" Naruto voiced. Tsunade and Neji were shocked to say the least, they couldn't see any way around this but it seemed Naruto had found a way.

"Tell us what you are thinking Naruto" uttered Neji.

"You know that I am leaving with Pervy Sage in three day."

Neji and Tsunade nodded

"Well… what if Hinata came with us" Naruto queried.

"Naruto that is a brilliant idea! But her father will never agree to her going" Tsunade said flatly.

"I know, that is why you are going to order her to come, like, on some sort of mission or something, even her father can't stop her going on a mission given by the Hokage" continued Naruto.

"I love it, and I will make sure the pervert will take the both of you" exclaimed Tsunade excitedly.

"I request that Hinata not be told of the reason she is being sent with Naruto, she has worked so hard to try to impress her father, I don't want her to know that it was all for nought" requested Neji.

"Agreed, I will start on that cursed paperwork right now and talk to the Pervert" said Tsunade quickly.

"Naruto, go home it is getting late. Neji, can you go get Hinata for me?" continued Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama/Grandma" replied both boys, than they turned and left.

It was already dark as Neji jumped from roof-top to roof-top hurrying himself to get home faster. He had amazing news for Hinata and he needed to deliver it to her fast or Hiashi might find out and completely ruin the plan before it even started.

Neji could see the Hyuga mansion and instead of going to the front gate he immediately went to the dojo where he knew Hinata would still be there. He jumped in through the window and sat there watching his cousin progress. He watched and she practiced in such and graceful manner, to him it looked like an amazing dance. He smiled proudly as he remembered what she was like just twelve years thoughts were interrupted by Hinata stopping dead in the middle out the dojo.

"Neji, I know you are there… you might as well come out" said Hinata calmly. Neji knew that Hinata only had problems talking to people face-to-face.

"Looks like you are getting better" he replied.

"T-thanks N-neji" she stuttered as her famous blush appeared. Neji chuckled inwardly when he saw this.

"Hinata I am here on request of the Hokage, she would like to see you immediately" he stated.

"R-r-really? D-do you know what about?" she inquired. Neji decided to play dumb and tell her only the small details.

"I believe it was something to do with a long-term mission… and something else… oh yes that is it… Naruto shall be joining you" he declared. At this news Hinata turned and deeper shade of red (if that was even possible possible) and fainted, Neji caught her easily. This time Neji chuckled out loud and inwardly cursed himself, but he couldn't help himself, she was just to easy to tease. Neji leaned her against a wall and waited for her to come around. After a while Hinata awoke, Neji said a few words and then she was on her way to the Hokage's tower and Neji was on his way to dinner.

Hinata walked through the streets of the village, she was in no hurry because she would arrive in her own time.

When she did arrive she went straight to the Hokage's office and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade not even looking up from the mountain of paperwork she was trying. Hinata slipped through the door and stood in front of Tsunade.

"Hinata, your here, wonderful" voiced Tsunade as she stopped worked and looked up.

"Y-yes, Neji said that you had a long-term m-mission for me" said Hinata quietly.

"Yes I do, just give me a second to find it" muttered Tsunade. She shuffled through the paper on her desk and pulled out a folder.

"Ok, this mission is a A to B ranked mission…" started Tsunade.

"Y-you're giving me that high of a mission?" Hinata irrupted.

"Yes, you're the only one suited for this mission" stated Tsunade.

"Now, your mission is to go with Naruto and that Pervert so you can train to become stronger. And to keep an eye on those idiots" added Tsunade cheerfully. After hearing this Hinata did as she usually did when Naruto was mentioned or in front of her, she fainted.

"Well… that went better then I expected" Tsunade muttered to herself.

When Hinata awoke Tsunade told her that she had two days before they were leaving so she should spend as much time with her friends as she could, then she was dismissed.

Tsunade worked long into the night, it was past midnight by the time she finished, and now there was only one more thing to do, get Jiraiya to agree to take both Naruto and Hinata. She got up out of her seat behind her desk and walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. Tsunade walked to a nearby bar where she knew Jiraiya would be waiting for her, like he was every night since she became Hokage. She strolled into the bar, spying him immediately through the sea of adults still up at this ungodly time of morning.

"Tsunade-hime" shouted a for-once-sober Jiraiya.

"Your still sober" said Tsunade shocked.

"Ha ha, you are so funny princess" he said.

"Will you EVER stop calling me that" she exclaimed.

"No. Probably not" he said, grinning. Tsunade just shook her head at this.

"So… what is the big problem with the training trip with Naruto?" questioned Jiraiya suddenly.

"I need you to take another student with you" she said after ordering two bottles of sake.

"WHAT? No way!, I won't!" he said loudly.

"Jiraiya, I really need you to do this, it is really important that I get her out of the village" she sounded like she was about to beg him to.

"Give me one reason why I should take her with me" said the ever-stubborn Jiraiya.

"Because if you don't a thirteen year old girl will be sealed and could die" she stated.

"This is a Hyuga we are talking about isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not just any Hyuga it is Hinata" She said.

"Hinata? You mean the Hyuga heiress?" he asked surprised.

"The very same" said Tsunade in a grave tone.

"Really? They want her sealed?" he questioned, shocked.

"Yes they think she is too weak to be of any use to their clan, the stupid old coots" replied Tsunade angrily.

"Fine I will take her and train her, but only because she will probably be killed during the sealing if I don't" he said. With his agreement Tsunade picked up one of the bottles of sake and started drinking, Jiraiya followed suit, the two continued to drink the night away.

**Read and Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back, sorry it took me so long to update, so much has been happening. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you guys. And a HUGE thanks to my editor who spend a good 2 hours cleaning this up for me, if it wasn't for him this story wouldn't even exist so a huge thanks to him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me quite a while to write. So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would write this if I own Naruto, No. **

Hinata woke at sunrise, she was excited. She was going on a three year trip with Naruto, the guy she has been crushing on for years. Maybe she could finally get his attention. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, turning on her radio as she went. She filled the tub and slipped out of her sleeping garment and into the water. Relaxing all her tired muscles, she sang along to the song she knew. Eventually she hopped out of the bath and dressed in her usual outfit. As she brushed through her hair she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter" she called. Neji and her little sister Hanabi came in, Hanabi immediately jumped on her bed, she was only eight, sometimes Hinata had to remind herself of that fact.

"Hinata, I suggest you do not tell your father of your mission until tomorrow" said Neji, sounding very formal.

"Yes of course" replied Hinata, knowing full well what her father thought of Naruto. Hanabi suddenly looked downcast and Hinata turned away from the mirror and toward her sister.

"So you really are going away for that long? asked Hanabi.

_'Father really expects too much from her, after all, she is only a child, a child who never knew her mother. She is so much like father.'_

"U-unfortunately Hanabi, I am." answered Hinata. She did not want to leave her baby sister but she had no choose.

"I'll miss you" spoke Hanabi softly. One of the few times the girl had ever spoken of her sister with affection.

"I know Hanabi, and I will miss you too, so very very much" said Hinata as she gave her sister a hug, for once she didn't stutter in front of someone. The two may not have been very close but they were still sisters. Before Hinata became a real ninja the two would spend hours together, Hinata usually telling Hanabi about their mother, well, what little she could remember.

"Come on Neji, you're part of this family too" commented Hanabi, who dragged him toward them. He smiled, something he was doing more regularly. He truly felt like he was part of the family with them, an unusual family, but a family none the less. The three stayed like this for a good few hours, laughing, hugging and just being kids, something they did not do a lot, but eventually the fun had to stop and they went their separate ways, it was good while it lasted.

Naruto smiled as he ran though the village, he loved running, he felt like no one could catch him, he felt safe. He finally arrived at his destination, The Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey old man, can I have two bowls of the usual?" shouted Naruto as he pulled back the binds of the shop.

"Of course Naruto, anything for our favorite customer" boomed the man's loud voice.

"Naruto will you ever be a least a little quiet?" asked the cook's daughter irritatedly.

"Nope" was Naruto's simple reply. He laughed as he started his breakfast. After finishing his eighth bowl he paid and left ready to start his day. He started on his way to the training grounds where he knew Lee would be waiting for him.

Hinata walked though the village, not really knowing what to do. She then saw Ino, Sakura and Tenten walking together and moved closer to them. Tenten was the first to notice her.

"Hey Hinata" she yelled happily.

"Hi" said Ino.

"Morning" said Sakura.

"H-hello" murmured HInata.

"Hinata, where are you headed?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not s-sure" whispered Hinata.

"Well we're headed to the training grounds. You want to come with?" questioned Ino.

"S-sure" spoke Hinata quietly.

"Great" said Sakura happily.

The girls walked to the training grounds, not in a hurry. When they neared the the training grounds they hear a booming voice that made Hinata stop in her tracks.

"Alright Bushy Brow, lets get this show go the road" shouted the voice of none other than Naruto.

When the girls arrived in the clearing they saw Naruto and Lee standing in the middle. Hinata blushed deeply as Naruto eyes came to rest on her. She turned away before she could see the small smile cross his face. Naruto chuckled softly at her blush.

_'She's here, she came, but why? Damn that blush of her's makes her so much cuter, wait did I just think that? These next few years could be interesting. Dammit calm down you are raising questions and I doubt you could answer them' _

Hinata tries to calm herself, but the look she saw in his eyes had her almost fainting. Everyone looked between Naruto and Hinata, completely lost as to what was happening.

"Gosh, now that everyone youthful is here we can begin our youthful match" shouted Lee completely ruining the moment. Naruto laughed loudly at Lee and grinned his fox-like grin.

"Of course Bushy Brow, give me everything you got" Naruto yelled in response. Everyone started moving to the sidelines, Naruto looked around and saw that Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji was eating, Sakura and Ino were arguing over something, Shino was leaning against a tree waiting, Hinata was watching him, Kiba and Akamaru looked interested, Neji and Tenten were sitting closer than was needed talking, all in all, everyone was here and ready, Naruto turned back to Lee and grinned

"No holding back remember?" said Lee.

"How could I forget" remarked Naruto.

The two boys stared at each other before Lee rushed in, fist cocked ready for impact but Naruto dodged easily.

"You are going to have to take off those weights if you wait to touch me" yelled Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Lee, kicking him hard in the side.

"Alright then Naruto, as you wish" replied Lee and with one click his weights were off, landing on the ground with a loud thump. Naruto's grin only widened as he watched, but before Naruto could react, Lee rushed forward in a blink of an eye and he kicked, aiming at Naruto's head, but he caught it with one arm while swinging the other at Lee who twisted his body and caught the arm. Naruto then kicked his leg which launched Lee into the air, then Naruto was in the air with him as they exchanged blows again, this time both were sent to the ground but even before the dust had settled, they rushed towards each other again, fists cocked, both hit each other, sending them flying away again. Naruto then used shadow clones, but they couldn't even touch Lee before being destroyed, Lee then send a roundhouse kick straight to Naruto sending him into the air and Lee was above him in an instant, sending him back to the ground. As the dust settled there was a loud laugh heard.

"This is just too much fun" yelled a sightly battered Naruto. Naruto threw off his jacket and ran at Lee, proceeding to punch him squarely in the chest and send him flying. The two continued to trade blows, Lee kicked Naruto into the air then Naruto punched him in the face, Lee then swung at Naruto who caught him then sent another fist at Lee which he caught, they both landed a hit sending them back to the ground. Naruto sent shadow clones out with him and again the two plus the clones traded blows, finally with only them standing, they punched each other in the face launching each other away from them, creating two large craters. After a while, both slowly got up, clothes torn badly and injured enough to quit, they slowly walked to the other but Naruto fell down on the way and, as he struggled to get up, he felt arms lift him up and help him walk. He turned his head slightly a saw Hinata and Sakura holding him up.

"Thanks" he muttered softly and he knew they heard him. As they set him down slightly to the side of everyone else Sakura started to look him over. By what she could see, it wasn't good, but as she tried to help him he pulled away.

"Naruto?" said Sakura in shock, Naruto then looked up at her.

"Don't worry about me, go treat Bushy Brow" Naruto said coolly.

"But your in worse shape" argued Sakura, Naruto sighed at this.

"I'll be just fine, and don't argue, ok? He needs it more then I do" he said slightly annoyed.

"Fine then." she said, and stomped away. Naruto didn't care as he ripped his destroyed shirt off and cringed a the gash across his stomach, Hinata had been watching and could see how bad the wound was. She quickly walked over and applied pressure to the wound, looking up at Naruto. He looked like he was about to protest but she beat him to the punch and said,

"Don't you dare argue, you need help, and I am going to give it to you, whether you like it or not. So shut your mouth and let me work."

He then closed his mouth and just watched her tend to his injures, as she finished he felt her hands come to a rest on his bare chest.

"Why did you do that, I didn't need any help" he said quietly looking into her eyes.

"Y-yes you did, you were just too stubborn to a-admit it" she whispered.

"Really" he breathed. Neither noticed that they were leaning forward until their faces were just millimeters away from each other. Naruto had no idea what he was doing, he was simply going by instance, while Hinata on the other hand was having a total freak-out inside. Their lips were about to touch when…

"Hinata, what do you think?" asked Ino loud voice causing both Naruto and Hinata to jump about ten feet from each other.

"Um… a-about what?" replied Hinata after several silent minutes.

"Me and you having a little spar, silly. Really, where have you been the last ten minutes?" said Ino.

"A daydream… I think" Hinata thought to herself. "S-sorry I can't, I h-have to leave, f-father will be expecting me" she said gently as she got up "Bye everybody" she turned and left. When he was sure Hinata was out of ear-shot he turned to Ino and said,

"Really Ino? Really?" He yelled as he flop onto his back.

"What? What did I do?" said Ino.

"If only you knew" muttered Shikamaru with a small smile.

"That is interesting" whispered Shino to his bugs.

"Whatever I want to fight" said Kiba, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

So Kiba and Choji had a spar. It wasn't very interesting, and Kiba won due to the fact that someone opened a bag of chips during the fight, but Naruto wasn't interested, he was more interested in the things going on inside of his head.

_'Why do I feel this way about Hinata? For some reason I know I shouldn't but what are these feelings? I never felt this way before and it is strange, someone help me. Someone tell me why my heart races overtime I see she and why I can't help but smile when she does? This is so confusing but if I ask anybody my cover is blowed. I mean the only reason I went after Sakura is so I can cover whatever these feelings are, and I knew Hinata would be targeted if it got out, I mean she is like a princess and I'm just a street kid, a demon street kid'_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, said goodbye to everyone and left. But he was going to see them the following day at the big party.

**Press the magic button below :D**


End file.
